Episode 7731 (7th November 2011)
Plot Schmeichel is clearly not well. Kirk says that he'll take him to the vet. When the speaker at the "Safety Awareness Day" at Bessie Street School lets them down, Eileen offers Paul's services. Julie phones Brian to give him the good news. Michelle frets about the future of Underworld. She can't bring herself to tell the factory workers how bad things are. John's funeral takes place. Fiz arrives handcuffed to a prison officer and Chesney, Katy, Hayley, Roy and Julie attend in support of Fiz. Cheryl quizzes Dr Carter about Chris's brain tumour. Dr Carter realises that Cheryl still thinks Chris has a life-threatening condition. The funeral service is underway when Sally arrives. Nobody is pleased to see her. Sally makes loud disparaging comments about John, and Fiz loses her rag and threatens to kill her. Fiz has to be restrained by the prison officer. Sally leaves the crematorium realising that she's made a show of herself. Dr Carter tells Chris that he needs to put Cheryl in the picture and give her the good news about his condition. Chris berates Cheryl for interfering and questioning the doctor about his health. Cheryl's taken aback, explaining how she only did it out of concern. Ciaran and Peter discuss the crisis at Underworld. They ask Nick if he could possibly help Michelle to save the business. Kirk breaks the terrible news to Chesney, that Schmeichel has got cancer. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie (Credited as "Samia Smith") *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast *Prison Officer - Sian Polhill-Thomas *Vicar - Adam Sunderland *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Victoria Street *Foster's *Weatherfield Crematorium - Interior and exterior *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit Notes *First appearance of Ava & Isla McCulloch as Hope Stape, taking over from Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury, who made their final appearances on 28th October 2011. *Samia Smith reverted to her maiden name of "Ghadie" on 4th November, but remained credited as "Smith" for this and her next appearance. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally disrupts John's cremation; Michelle battles to save Underworld; and Matt realises Chris has been lying to Cheryl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,030,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes